Sam's Style Guide
Sam's Style Guide is a set of guidelines for writing all articles in a similar and uniform fashion so as to make the articles consistent and help prevent disputes among users. In order to write an acceptable page in , everything must be correctly formatted. Here are the essential Styling methods: The Style Guide Language All articles are written in English. Since both movies take place in the United States it is perferable that articles are written using US English e.g. British spelling of words like "colour" become "color", "organise" becomes "organize". Wiki-Style "The " is made to be written as an encyclopedic database of information. Articles are based on factual knowledge and opinions should be left out. This means, for example, that you cannot label a character as an "idiot" just because you don't happen to like them all that much! Please try not to copy the Wikipedia entries too much, however, as there are many flaws in what's on there! Character Articles All character articles are written in the past tense and should include the following sections: Biography, Personality Traits, and Relationships. See the Shane Powers article for an example of what it should be like. Character Vs Actor The is very much character driven, so please keep all actor pages to a short bio. Non-Lost Boys Info Real-life people or other things, who do not feature in or are connected to the Lost Boys movies, are not to be made into articles. If a real-life situation, person, or interesting fact relating to the article is added to the , it can be done so under a heading called "Trivia", made by typing the following: Trivia Exclusion of Titles Except for a "Trivia" section (optional), in the "Category bar" at the bottom of the page, or if necessary to be written then in parentheses, in no other part of the article should it mention the name of the movie(s) that the subject of the article talks about; e.g. instead of writing "Michael began to display signs of being a vampire as seen in The Lost boys", simply write "Michael began to display signs of being a vampire". Each article should appear as if it is nothing more than a record from actual historical events; therefore, the movies from which the subject is from should not be mentioned in the main body text. Grammar & Accuracy Please use proper English grammar, syntax, and of course, accurate spelling and information. This also means you may not invent your own backstories for charcters or scenarios or invent other forms of information. You also may not insert "fan-fiction" except in your own user page. You may, however, discuss issues on an article's "talk page" so as to come to an agreement with other users. You may also include information if it has been implied by a reliable source. Articles that do not have specific titles may be named by users in order to be able to create the article; this article, however, may at some point be moved to another name. Quotes When writing quotes please use this template; Template: Quotes. Examples of Good and Bad BAD: "Edgar and Alan Frog from Joel Schumacher's movie ''The Lost Boys, '''are' two vampire hunters living in the fictional town of Santa Carla. By day, the Frog Brothers work in a comic book store owned by their parents. They are enlisted by Corey Haim's character Sam Emerson, the new kid in town, to help save his brother Michael from the evil clutches of a vampire gang. Post-Lost Boys, following the events in Santa Carla, the brothers later find themselves in Luna Bay where Lost Boys: The Tribe takes place." My personal favourite Frog Brother is Alan. GOOD: "Edgar and Alan Frog were two vampire hunters living in the town of Santa Carla. By day, the Frog Brothers worked in a comic book store owned by their parents. They were enlisted by Sam Emerson, the new kid in town, to help save his brother Michael from the evil clutches of a vampire gang. Following the events in Santa Carla, the brothers later found themselves in Luna Bay." Categorizing Please be sure to correctly categorize your finished article. All character and actor names are listed alphabetically by surname. In order to achieve this you need to add the surname followed by the forename after the category as such: Sutherland, Kiefer Template If a page is improperly formatted and needs some styling tips from Sam, the following template should be placed on the article in need of improvement (by typing " " at the top of the article) : Category:Lost Boys Wiki